Vespertine
by Ibis
Summary: {ToboeXTsume} Toboe and Tsume go for a walk together and discuss their feelings for one another. { PG-13 for the f word and kissage XD.}


Authoress' Note: I don't own Wolf's Rain! But, if I did, oh hoho, I'd dance. I'd dance like I've never danced before...  
  
Origin of title: vespertine noun. Of, or relating to, night. Seriously! It's an actual word. Look it up! I'm not crazy! (Well, maybe a little)  
  
_ V e s p e r t i n e_  
  
The night was uncomfortably warm, with shafts of warm acid rain pelting the dry earth. Stars twinkled above in the dark sky, dancing to a silent song. A nightjar sang out in the distance somewhere, and then was quiet. A few crickets protested against the noise the rain made with their monotonous melody and kept at it until a high-pitched howl pierced the night. And they scattered, surprised.  
  
"What the hell, Toboe?!" Hige complained loudly, as usual. The four wolves were sitting in a craggy rock formation for shelter against the rain. A few tufts of rabbit's fur were strewn across the cave floor, along with several skeletons. Their dinner. Toboe grinned innocently at the older wolf, his large golden brown eyes twinkling mischievously.  
  
"Sorry, Hige. Sometimes I just can't help it."  
  
Hige lay back on the soil of the cave floor and fingered his black collar. "Well, keep it down. Some of us are trying to sleep." He curled up next to Kiba, who smiled and blushed faintly.  
  
Tsume was sitting by the entrance of the cave, watching the rainfall. He was always separated from the group, detached. He didn't remember a time when he had been treated with kindness. Tsume didn't trust happy people. The world was full of hatred, disappointments, and rejections, so how could you possibly be happy?  
  
Toboe had tried numerous times to cheer him up, make him smile. But he had stayed cold and distant. No sign of emotion had broken the mask of Tsume's face. Toboe wanted to be with him so much; it hurt him to know that Tsume would probably never fall for a young pup like him. Night after night, he had cried after many futile attempts of giving affection and receiving nothing but a glare or a push away.  
  
"Toboe..." Tsume's voice brought Toboe out of his thoughts. Was that Tsume calling his name? Well, yeah. Toboe found Tsume giving him a cold, yet appraising gaze.  
  
"Hm?" he replied, not sure what to make of this.  
  
"Let's go for a walk."  
  
Toboe was reluctant, you'd think he'd jump for the opportunity to be alone with Tsume but this approach was just...odd. "Alright."  
  
The two wolves walked across the barren land, the tepid yellow rain nibbling at their skin. Tsume was in front, and Toboe trailed behind him, which was expected. Toboe wondered why Tsume had asked him to go for a walk. Usually, whenever Toboe had tried to start a discussion, it was usually ended with Tsume telling him to shut the hell up.  
  
They waited until it had stopped raining. Then they walked for a bit until they came to a small jutting rock over a pool of water. The moon was large and white before them and its reflection shone in the dark water. Tsume sat down and Toboe followed suit. Toboe picked up a rock that was on the ground and skipped it across the water. The moon's reflection distorted as the rock flew across it, then came whole again.  
  
"Toboe..." Tsume had finally spoken since they had left the cave. His voice had a tinge of vehement sincerity. "...Why do you waste all of your time and energy on me? I mean, I've never done anything for you." He turned his gaze to Toboe's innocent face. It was true. He had feelings for the kid, sure, but he wasn't going to show it. What would everybody think?  
  
"It's because..." it was hard to say it now that Toboe had Tsume's full attention, but it was tearing him up inside. He would explode if he didn't get it out here and now.  
  
_ "I l o v e y o u "_  
  
The words came tumbling out, faster than Toboe had expected. An awkward silence followed as Toboe blushed at his boldness. The young wolf was relieved, but at the same time terrified that Tsume might reject him, or worse, laugh.  
  
"Wow..." Tsume breathed. He glanced tentatively at the sky. Toboe found his reaction annoyingly calm. "You're fucked up." That was more like Tsume.  
  
"HEY! What do you mean by that?!" Toboe asked indignantly.  
  
Tsume picked at his leather vest absentmindedly. "Exactly what I said."  
  
Toboe swung his legs over the edge of the rock formation and pouted. His boots clunked against the rock. "I just told you how I feel about you and all you can say is 'You're messed up'?"  
  
"Fucked up." Corrected the gray wolf.  
  
Toboe stood up abruptly and pulled Tsume up with him. Courageously, he pressed his lips against Tsume's. His lips were unbelievably soft. Surprisingly, Tsume did not pull away or recoil. He left Toboe kiss him. Toboe broke off the kiss and Tsume grinned sinfully.  
  
"You're pretty good. For a kid."  
  
Toboe blushed at the compliment and as Tsume pushed the hair out of his face and stroked his cheek. "Actually, I've been thinking a lot about you, too..."  
  
Toboe couldn't believe his ears. Tsume, the cold. Tsume, the reserved. Tsume had feelings for him! His heart fluttered. Tsume gathered Toboe in his arms. Toboe found Tsume to be incredibly warm, and he buried his head in the older wolf's chest. 'This isn't so bad' Tsume thought blissfully. 'Screw what the world thinks. I'm in love with this kid.' The two stayed locked in their embrace for a couple minutes. Until, Toboe pushed Tsume into the pool of water below them. Tsume's body made a loud splash as he collided with the water.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for?!" Tsume yelled at the giggling Toboe. "I'm gonna kick your ass as soon as I get out of here!!"  
  
"That's what you get for calling me messed up!" replied Toboe, still grinning.  
  
Toboe helped Tsume out of the pool, it had not been a long distance that he had fell. (We wouldn't want him to die from a bizarre belly flop incident now, would we?) Tsume's leather attire clung to his well-developed body like a second skin. Toboe blushed yet again. Tsume dried off, with a few shakes, the stood up, and kissed Toboe again.  
  
"I'm sorry, Toboe..." he said.  
  
Toboe looked up at him and saw that Tsume was giving him that appraising gaze again, only this time it was more loving. He put his head on Tsume's chest and toyed with his x-shaped scar. "Sorry for what?"  
  
"This."  
  
And with that, Tsume slapped Toboe on the ass. Toboe yelped, jumped, and fell into the water in one fluid movement. Toboe came up to the surface, auburn hair clinging to his face, brown eyes ablaze with frustration and playfulness.  
  
"What the heck, Tsume?!"  
  
"Serves you right." With that, the older wolf blew Toboe a kiss and walked away, leaving the younger wolf throwing insults at his back.  
  
END

Authoress' Note: So, what'd you think. Love it? Loathe it? Tell me! I actually think I did a good job on this fic but, of course, I'd say that about my own stuff. What do I know?!


End file.
